Si tú me dices ven, yo te mando a la mierda
by yatinga
Summary: Inglaterra y España, dos titanes que no pueden vivir sin Francia, el metiche que no puede existir sin meter las narices en asuntos ajenos, descubrirá que no sólo es odio lo que esos dos imperios se traen entre Serie de capítulo con conclusión Sin límite de capítulos aunque ponga que está SpUk - UkSp - Inglaterra- España - Spain-England
1. Chapter 1

"_**Si tú me dices ven, yo te mando a la mierda"**_

Enemigos de infancia, enemigos de imperios, enemigos de países, enemigos de monarquía. Enemigos hasta para respirar, por dios. ¡Es que no había otra palabra que les describiera! Uno porque era un bastardo insensible sin corazón que clava puñales por la espalda como si fuera un hobby y el otro, tonto como él solo y confiado como nadie, sujeto de abrazos y sonrisas despreocupadas que provocaban una y mil traiciones.

España era incapaz de no abrazarse a alguien y sonreírle e invitarle a recoger tomates en su huerto, aún si el tipo era un desconocido que se acabara de topar por la calle. Y claro, a carácter español… Se le llenaba la casa de gente antes de poder decir 'jamón'. Por todos es sabido que los españoles son despistados.

Inglaterra, por su lado, no podía vivir sin desconfiar. ¡Cómo hacerlo si quizás en las sombras de su casa se esconda aquel bastardo barbudo y francés, presto a clavarle un tenedor en el ojo! Ingleses, precavidos por naturaleza, quisquillosos como zorros y truhanes como duendes, dispuestos a sacar provecho en cuanto la oportunidad lo ofrezca sin pedir perdón ni permiso y, desde luego, sin mirar atrás.

Véanse aquí a dos espléndidos ejemplares opuestos en características y virtudes, tan diferentes entre sí como el día y la noche, como el blanco y el negro, como la lluvia y el Sol. Dos criaturas que están destinadas a pelear y odiarse con todo lo que les salga del pecho, a gritarse e insultarse como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Francia opina, y ojo que Francia sabe mucho de esto, que la tensión es tan tremenda en su relación que algún día es posible que les explote la cabeza. Él, en su infinita y retorcida sabiduría, sabe que existen atardeceres, que el color gris no es inventado y que los arcoíris son bonitos.

Pero vamos, vemos a Inglaterra, al señorito Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, con su ceño fruncido y su elegante vestir, y luego vemos a España, al graciosillo burlesco e inocentón del Reino de España con aquellos pantalones viejos y desgastados y esa sonrisilla estúpida… y es que sólo nos faltan las palomitas porque todos sabemos que en cuanto hagan contacto visual se van a dar de tortas de lo lindo. Cosa fina, oye.

Desde que la máxima afrenta que podían hacerse mutuamente era quitarse el postre en casa de Imperio Romano, pasando por las batallas a cañonazos en el Caribe y llegando incluso a aquellos extraños matrimonios con fines no demasiado convincentes, Inglaterra y España han tenido que aguantarse como hombres aquella espina que les ha acompañado a lo largo de la historia, forcejeando un poco por aquí, tirándose los trastos por allá, que si mira que te ahogo, que verás cómo te arranco los ojos…. Una convivencia más o menos sana, con roces aquí y allá, pero fastidiándose y manteniendo el tipo como los dos señores imperios que eran.

El problema, señoras y señores, es que eran enemigos declarados, pero el concepto no acababa de cuajarles a ninguno, se quedaba corto.

Y aquí entra en escena nuestro bien amado Francia, que intentó ponerle un nombre a tan singular relación y a cambio se llevó un trabucazo. España e Inglaterra no estaban mal siendo enemigos, y tenían clarísimo que nadie, y mucho menos el petardo de Francia, se iba a meter en sus cuestiones, así que en cuanto España guardó la escopeta volvieron a darse de bofetones como si no les hubieran interrumpido.

El concepto básico para comprenderles radica en ese natural 'no-me…no-me…que-te…que-te…' con el que amenaza una madre a su hijo, mano en alto y advertencia sin formular, que hace que el niño se encoja y acuda a la velocidad de la luz a cumplir con sus deberes. Ya les dijo, por aquellos años en que ninguno de los dos levantaba medio palmo del suelo, su señor Imperio Romano con la mano amenazante bien esgrimida, que como no se llevaran bien iban a limpiar las cuadras de toda Roma con la lengua, habiéndose llevado previamente el bofetón.

Quizás la culpa de todas sus rencillas fuera esa mágica amenaza. Quizás si Imperio Romano no les hubiese obligado a darse la mano como buenos amigos y estar todo el maldito día juntos, con el estúpido niñato de Francia revoloteando a su alrededor y burlándose, su relación hubiera sido bien distinta, quizás no rosa, pero sí abandonando ese rojo iracundo.

Francia descubrió, por su parte, cierto día que andaba navegando por las aguas de la actual Cuba, observando con el catalejo a dos gigantescos galeones llenos hasta los topes de piratas armados hasta los dientes (corsarios, en el caso de Inglaterra), a los dos capitanes, con sus casacas de pesadas y ricas telas, sus alhajas doradas cubiertas de rubíes y zafiros, sus pistolas de plata lacadas, las espadas de acero con el pomo de platino, oro y marfil y, lo más espectacular de todo: sus dos pares de ojos madreselvas, cada cual más salvaje e indomable que el anterior.

Y luego, frente a las poderosas y bravas aguas del océano, un barco abordaba al otro, da igual cual, pues acabarían los dos destrozados con sangre y miembros humanos. Y entre las velas en llamas, dos bastardos partiéndose la cara a puñetazo limpio, gritando como bestias, arañándose como salvajes e incluso mordiéndose.

Francia iba a gritar, a acercar su propio navío plagado de cañones para ayudar a su no demasiado fiel amigo, tan leal como él mismo, pero entonces Inglaterra decidió que no le gustaba que le mordieran y que prefería agarrar a España de los pelos y plantarle un señor morreo, metiéndole la lengua hasta las amígdalas.

España, conocido por todo el mundo mundial como el país de la pasión, poco pudo hacer salvo arrancarle a tirones la pesada gabardina empapada en sangre y rasgar la camisa en dos mientras el propio Gran Bretaña usaba una daga para cortarle la faja y los pantalones al castaño, gruñendo en su boca y mordiendo todo lo que pillara. España atacó con los dientes el cuello del rubio mientras buscaba desesperadamente el cierre del pantalón, arañando cuanta piel le fuera posible y rompiendo en pedazos la cara tela de los bombachos bretones, recibiendo una protesta e insultos mascullados entre dientes y tres o cuatro tirones de pelo salvajes que solo consiguieron que subiera la cabeza y se comiera la boca de Inglaterra con un hambre voraz.

Y Francia, con la boca tocándole las botas, observó como aquellos dos animales sudaban y arriesgaban sus vidas bajo las telas ardientes, sus dos cuerpos juntos y solitarios en una cubierta repleta de cadáveres y moribundos, ahogando suspiros y dándose algún que otro puñetazo fortuito en honor a las viejas mañas.

Claro, que a buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan.

Francia salió disparado al primer puerto neutral a esperar a su medio hermano castaño, que apareció entre botella de ron y botella de ron con toda la ropa hecha unos zorros y una sonrisa idiota que se le caía de lo grande que era. Mas, cuando el buen francés quiso comentarle los hechos, España se hizo el tonto, le mandó a la mierda y se largó en su barco con la misma gigantesca sonrisilla estúpida.

Pero, vamos, sabemos que Francia no se quedó quieto y se conformó. ¡Por Dios, es Francia! Era más que obvio que esperaría a que Gran Bretaña apareciera para hacerle la gran pregunta que satisfaría su incesante necesidad de chismorreo. Lo que al de la barba no se le ocurrió es que Inglaterra no sólo se limitaría a darle una patada en el culo como España, sino que sacó la pistola y Francia se vio obligado a salir por patas de la isla y no volver en al menos unas cuantas semanas a riesgo de que el rubio de cejas superpobladas se decantara por pegarle un balazo.

A lo largo de la historia se sospecha que han ocurrido más de estos episodios de necesidad, pero no quedan confirmados a causa de la negación de las naciones implicadas a comentar estos desmanes, cosa que ha dejado a países chismosos (véanse Hungría, Taiwán, Francia, Italia, Prusia, Dinamarca, Austria, Japón, Grecia, Turquía, Nueva Zelanda, Australia, Finlandia, China, Seychelles e incluso Liechtenstein (cuando Suiza no mira)) con las ganas de saber si hay romance o sólo sexo.

Nos parece increíble, además, que fuera Francia el que los pillara por segunda vez, muchos siglos después, en la biblioteca de la Academia W, cuando se vieron obligados a acudir a clases como cualquier persona normal. Boquiabierto quedó el galo al ver a su fiel compañero castaño estampado contra una estantería, libro en mano y boca jadeante, siendo aprisionado por Inglaterra, que parecía muy a gusto mordiéndole el cuello al sureño, arrancándole la corbata y toqueteando bajo su camisa.

Tras los imprescindibles bofetones en nombre de las viejas glorias, el asunto se convirtió en algo muy similar al anterior que vio el gabacho, pero siendo este tan idiota de no grabarlo y tener pruebas para demostrar la extraña relación; más tarde sería linchado por los susodichos países interesados en los cotilleos por imbécil.

Así ocurren las cosas, con España e Inglaterra odiándose como ellos solos y demostrándoselo de maneras tan extrañas que van desde los disparos hasta los bofetones, pasando sin dudar por el sexo, los arañazos, las mordidas y los insultos entre dientes. No pueden vivir sin odiarse, eso queda más que claro, pero al mismo tiempo sienten la necesidad de encontrarse, de liberar tensiones y de necesitarse como sólo personas con su brutal temperamento animal pueden hacerlo.

Lo que les une no sólo radica en el desprecio, sino en la simbiosis que logra que sigan viviendo. Porque al fin y al cabo, no se puede concebir un mundo donde los dos grandes titanes no se necesiten el uno al otro.

_**Fin.**_

_Esto pasó porque se me ocurrió el título y me dio tanta risa que me dije 'tienes que escribir algo con esto'. Y como soy así de lista, pues venga, SPUK-UKSP o como carajos se diga._

_Opté por meter a Francia porque, vamos, Francia lo sabe todo de España, que para eso convivieron durante tropecientos años en casa del abuelo Roma. Y de Inglaterra ya ni hablamos, sabe cuál es el color de sus calzoncillos sin saber el suyo propio, así que ahí lo dejo. _

_Planeo hacer algún que otro capítulo más, pero no sé cuando, por lo que lo dejaré como 'completo', pero esto no se acaba aquí, ojo._

_¡Besitos con miel para los lectores que dejan comentario! _

_**Yatinga **_


	2. A bofetadas dadas de una en una

"_**Si tú me dices ven, yo te mando a la mierda"**_

'_**Capítulo 2'**_

'**A bofetadas contadas de una en una.'**

A ver, a ver, a ver…. Recapitulemos, ¿bien? Él estaba tranquilito en su pupitre, leyendo a Shakespeare como cualquier alumno normal (olvidando el hecho de que era un tío que se cargaba a sus espaldas un porrón de siglos, por eso de ser la representación terrenal de un país y eso, ya se sabe.) cuando ¡ZAS! ¡Librazo en todo el morro!

-¡Tú, Inglaterra! ¡Si serás gilipollas!

-¡¿Pero que cojones?!- exacto, él ahí con su impecable vocabulario caballeresco, mirando al señoritingo España cruzado de brazos con el susodicho tomo literario (_'Las aventuras del ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha'_ para ser más exactos. Un volumen nada despreciable si nos referimos al número de hojas y a la fuerza que estas generan al ser estampadas contra la cara de un caballerete inglés.), mirándole como si se hubiera colado en su alacena a tirar todo los platos de porcelana contra el suelo.

-¿¡Te parece bonito?!-le espetó el castaño, estampando el libro contra la mesa como si Inglaterra todavía se encontrara allí y no despanzurrado en el suelo mirándole como si tuviera tres cabezas. Acto seguido y para no ser menos, Inglaterra se levantó a todo correr y le soltó tal castañazo con el teatro de Shakespeare que España se llevó tres mesas del alumnado por delante antes de caer al suelo.

-¿¡Pero tú estás mal o que mierda?!-gruñó acercándosele al español, que se limpiaba la ropa con el ceño fruncido, ya de pie.

-¡Pues no va a ser mi culpa, pedazo de lerdo!-replicó España, regalándole un empellón en el hombro al inglés, quien ya estaba preparado para meterle tal patada en los huevos a España que su grito se iba a oír de ahí a la Luna (dicha patada ya se llevó a cabo una vez antes, cuando Inglaterra, borracho como una cuba de whisky y ron (cortesía de sus hermanos), fue a Francia a reprocharle ese asuntillo de la Guerra de los 100 años. Francia, que estaba en ese momento con su amiguete el señor Jules Verne, no se esperó el ataque y su voz de soprano emitida en falsete inspiró la famosa obra que todos conocemos hoy día.).

-España, mira hijo, si yo ya sé que tú no eres muy listo, pero eso de que vengas a mí, que ya te he dado tus somantas durante muchos siglos, me parece hasta irracional.-le dijo, mirando al pobrecito sureño tendido en el suelo con los ojos como platos y las manos en la parte de su anatomía correspondiente a la capital.

-Tú es que eres tonto, ¿verdad? Ya sabía yo que tanta lluvia iba a ahogarte el cerebro.- bufó España, poniéndose de pie de nuevo con las rodillas temblequeándole y las piernas apretadas. Con los ingleses ya se sabe: si cae una, seguro segurísimo que viene otra detrás.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando, España?-le espetó con las manos en jarras, presumiendo de su superpoblado ceño fruncido.-Has sido tú el que ha pedido camorra, no me vengas llorando ahora.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú!-le gritó, poniéndose de pie.- ¡Tú eres el que no puede estar sin sexo veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, treinta días al mes!-le siseó en un susurro, acercando su cara a la británica para que al rubio le quedase bien clarito que coñas, ninguna. Además, acababa de ver a Taiwán arrimando a oreja y a Hungría con la cámara al acecho por si las moscas.- ¡Pero ese no es el puto problema, ¿sabes?!

Inglaterra se llevó un par de dedos a las sienes, pensando que España era un histérico que amaba hacer melodramas como una maruja cualquiera.-De acuerdo, España, ¿qué, qué es lo que pasa?

Y acto seguido España le atizó en toda la jeta con una revista escolar.-Esto, esto es lo que pasa, pedazo de gilipollas.

En la portada del libreto salían nada más y nada menos que ellos dos, pillados en plena faena en el despacho de dirección del alumnado: España no tenía pantalones y a Inglaterra le colgaban a medio muslo, los dos con las camisas desarregladas, desabrochadas y con la corbata colgándoles del cuello.

-Dime de dónde has sacado esto, ahora.-dijo con un tono plano. España se apoyó en el pupitre, todo lo cabreado que puede estar alguien en esa situación.

-¿Pues de dónde va a ser? De esos dos cabrones que son capaces de venderme por el canto de un duro. De sobra sabes que Prusia es el hermano de Alemania.

-¡¿Y eso, me puedes decir, que coño tiene que ver para que nuestra foto salga en el periódico estudiantil?! ¡Soy el presidente del alumnado! ¡Soy Inglaterra, que coño! ¡Mi carrera se irá a la mierda como no hagamos algo!-de repente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con los ojos como platos- ¡Ay, Dios mío, La Reina! ¡QUÉ DIRÁ LA REINA!-se espantó.

-¿Tu reina? ¡¿Y mi Rey qué, eh?!- Y España se dio cuenta de algo muy importante-¡COÑO, EL REY!

-Vale, vale, mantengamos la calma.-se dijo el británico, inspirando profundo.

-¡¿CALMA?! ¡TÍO, ESTOY EN CRISIS! ¡SE ME VA LA REPUTACIÓN POR EL CAÑO! ¡Y COMO PIERDA REPUTACIÓN, ES QUE ME LINCHAN EN LA UNIÓN EUROPEA! ¡JODER!

-¡Cálmate, España!-le exigió regalándole un bofetón. Bofetón que el castaño le regresó con todas sus ganas, váyase usted a saber porqué. Quedó entonces el caballerete inglés patidifuso, mirando a España ojiplático perdido de la vida.- ¿Por qué cojones has hecho eso?

-Pues hijo, no sé de que te me quejas si el que me ha soplado la hostia has sido tú.-protestó de morros.

-Mira España, como no me dejes pensar con raciocinio que coño ha pasado sin que andes gritando como una histérica, te juro que recupero mi sable de corsario y te lo empalo por el culo.-sentenció, sentándose en una silla. Le hizo un gesto cansado, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.-Vamos a ver, ¿cómo mierda han conseguido poner una foto nuestra (que no otra, cuidado) en el periódico que va a ser publicado mañana? Y de sobra sé que es culpa de Francia, lo que quiero saber es como lo ha hecho y luego subir al Big Ben y pegarle una soberana patada, a ver si estampándose contra el pavimento se muere.

-Y yo que sé. Algo he oído de que contrató a ese fotógrafo suyo y que nos pilló en la sala tal cual nos ves. Pero Francia, que sabes que es un chaquetero de cuidado…

-Ya, ya. Qué me vas a contar tú si en nuestra última guerra naviera te vendió por una moneda de cartón.-se burló el inglés.-Océano le faltó para correr.

-A la mierda te vas a ir tú, ¿oyes? Ahora ya no te lo digo.-pero como es idiota y no se calla ni debajo del agua, tardó menos de medio segundo en volver a darle la cara al rubio e inclinarse sobre él como una vieja del visillo. –Bueno, pues el asunto es que Francia le habló a Prusia y este se coló en el despacho del armario todoterreno que tiene por hermano e hizo estas revistas a cambio de que Francia le consiga una cita con Hungría.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Pero si se le nota un huevo que lleva pillado por ella desde que cayó el imperio austrohúngaro! Inglaterra, tío, ponte al día, coño.

-Si es que definitivamente eres imbécil. ¿Por qué carajos tendría que hacerle ese bastardo barbudo el favor? ¿Por qué no otro?

-Se te están pegando las mañas de ese Sherlock Doyle.

-Sherlock Holmes es el personaje, pedazo de inculto. Arthur Conan Doyle es el autor. Dios, para ti parece que no hay más literatos a partir del Cervantes ese.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Miguelito era un buen tío. ¿Sabías que el Quijote está inspirado en mí? Holanda me pasó uno de sus porros un día y me pillé tal pájara y tanto se rió Miguel que quiso escribirlo. Lo que no tengo ni idea es de quien será Sancho, porque Romano asegura que como…

-España, España, que te me desvías.- le chasqueó los dedos.- ¿Por qué iba Francia a publicar nuestra foto en el periódico?

-Pues hombre, no sé si tu sabes que nos pilló ese día en la biblioteca en pleno asunto…-movió las manos con despreocupación ante la cara de conejo asustado que puso Inglaterra-Bueno, bueno; la cosa es que los chistosillos marujeros esos se cabrearon con él porque no tenía pruebas de que nos hubiéramos enrollado y eso le puso de malas, ¿tú sabes, no? A morder el pañuelo y esas cosas que le gustan. Así que, según he averiguado espiándole (para que veas que tú no eres el único que puede hacer eso) me enteré de lo que planeaba y le pispé este folleto, que es el único que tiene impreso. Prusia planea meterse con él esta noche al despacho del director del periódico, véase Alemania, a colocar las plantillas para hacer las copias.

-Esta noche.-Inglaterra se masajeó de nuevo las sienes, suspirando.- ¿Estás completa y totalmente seguro? Lo último que necesitamos es a Alemania en nuestra contra. Y colándonos en su despacho…

-Tal cual te lo estoy contando, tío. Te juro por San Bartolo el de los bares que no miento.-aseguró, sentándose a su vera con la típica sonrisilla confiada que siempre lucía.

-Bien, pues entonces esta noche tenemos trabajo, ¿no?-le dio un empujón en el hombro, levantándose y yendo a la zona de pupitres que el cuerpo del español había tirado para empezar a colocarlos y sentarse en su sitio para volver a leer.

-No me jodas, España.

Inglaterra miró al sujeto con pasamontañas, linterna de acampada, zapatillas de deporte y un lazo de corredor de San Fermín atado al cuello y a punto estuvo de soltarle una guantada. ¡Y es que, además, el muy lerdo se había puesto toda la ropa con simbolitos de toros y tomates!

-¿Qué? Yo me veo guay. Y si me vas a decir algo, cejorrio descarriado, primero mírate tú, ¿estamos? Que pareces sacado de un cementerio del siglo XVIII.-le protestó el castaño.

El rubio había decidido vestirse en plan super espía de los años cuarenta (de hace tres siglos aproximadamente), con una vela de cera colgándole de la mano, los guantes de tela negra, la camisa negra en plan enterrador y los pantalones de raya perfectamente planchados por los que asomaban un par de mocasines oscuros relucientes.

-¿Estás tonto o que demonios pasa contigo, idiota? Una vela se apaga y enciende mucho antes que una linterna y la luz se nota menos. Con ese cachivache parece que fueras a Villaconejos a robarle limones del huerto a un abuelete.

-Lo siento, yo no hago esas cosas: no soy inglés. Pero, en cambio, ¿puedes decirme para qué carajos quieres los guantes de mortífago? Que yo sepa, no vamos a robar nada, aunque contigo en el asunto…

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso?

-Pregúntaselo a Grecia. O a esas preciosas columnas de mármol que tienes colocaditas en tu prestigioso museo británico. ¡Ah, bueno! Y de Egipto ya es que ni hablamos. La Piedra Roseta, ¿eh?-silbó con desparpajo.-Vaya folletito informativo que te agenciaste por todo el morro. ¿Cuántos años me dices que tiene? Canela en rama, según Austria. Y de la buena.-aseguró, girando las manos y doblando la esquina que pasaba el gimnasio de largo.-Más cara que el azafrán.

-Austria es un metomentodo. Para la próxima que hables con él, le dices de mi parte que puede meterse el piano y la antena parabólica por donde mejor le quepan.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido, agitando la vela con tanta molestia que esta se apagó.

Lo que fue muy oportuno, ciertamente, ya que España siguió andando y él tuvo que detenerse a encenderla de regreso, cosa que evitó que el conserje le viera.

-¿Quién está ahí?

España pegó un bote en su sitio, todo tenso, y se giró a la velocidad del rayo a mirar al señor.

-Ah, España, pero si es usted.-se carcajeó.- ¡Válgame el Cielo, que susto me ha dado!

-¡Jonás, que miedo, ya creía que eras Barrabás y venías a llevarme al infierno! ¡Te has portado, tío!-se rió el castaño. Inglaterra a punto estaba de darse de cabezazos contra las taquillas tras las cuales se estaba escondiendo.

-Es tarde para estar aquí, España. ¿Qué se supone que hace rondando los pasillos como si fuera un alma en pena? Mire que trae una cara de sueño que es capaz de espantar a un muerto.

-¿E-Eh? ¡Vamos, vamos, buen Jonás! ¿No andarás pensando que me he metido ne algún lío, no, truhán?-se rascó la cabeza, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, nerviosillo porque no sabía si Inglaterra había tenido tiempo de esconderse o de idear algo para salvarles el culo a los dos.-Me quedé dormido en la sala de castigo y ni Francia ni Prusia han tenido la decencia de despertarme, esos catacaldos. ¡A punto estuvieron de venderme ya una vez, sin embargo! ¡No sé de qué narices me extraño!

-Esos dos son tipos simpáticos, ya se lo digo yo. El otro día Francia me cocinó un pastel para mi mujer que le quedó como hecho por las manos de un ángel, ¿sabe usted? Pareciera que el mismo Gabriel hubiera bajado de los cielos para cocinarle a mi señora.

-Sí, sí… Bueno, Jonás, que me enrollo y tengo un sueño que tira para atrás. Me voy a casa.-y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, observando el pie del rubio asomarse por una altura demasiado elevada. Se le subieron los riñones a la garganta del susto que se pegó cuando, al girar la esquina a todo correr y no encontrar al cejón, unas manos los sorprendieron desde arriba cogiéndole de los hombros.

-¡España, coño!-se quejó Inglaterra cuando este le soltó un guantazo, producto del acojone que llevaba encima el pobre. El inglés estaba subido sobre las taquillas y a su lado estaba la rejilla del oportuno conducto de ventilación que, sobre sus cabezas, giraba convenientemente hacia el despacho que querían asaltar.- ¡Venga, hijo, date algo de alegría al cuerpo y sube!

-¡Dios mío en el cielo, Inglaterra!-perjuró con el ceño fruncido, agarrándose de la mano del inglés para impulsarse y subir- ¡Qué noche llevo de susto en susto! ¡Te juro que el corazón se me para de un momento a otro!

-Ya, no tendremos esa suerte.-rió el angloparlante.-Anda, mete ese culo por el conducto no vaya a ser que vuelva Jonás y nos pille a los dos en plena faena. Venga, que creo que he oído a Prusia y al barbas partiéndose el pecho.

-Tú lo que quieres es que me meta yo primero para poder mirarme el culo.-dedujo el castaño, aupándose hacia el tubo.

-Eso y que como te vuelva a ver el conserje nos calza una sanción que para qué. Además, ya te lo tengo muy visto.-aseguró, subiéndose también y dándole una nalgada que España correspondió con una patada en toda la boca.- ¡Si serás bruto! ¡Ni quererte te dejas!

-Vuelve a decir algo de mi culo y te juro que no follas en una semana.-gruñó el español, reptando hacia el frente y sintiendo la respiración anglosajona demasiado cerca de sí.-Si es que dirás que no, pero al final eres un empalagoso. ¡Anda y déjame respirar, pesado!

-España, España, que te desconcentras. Tira para delante, borrico, que como nos quedemos aquí pillados van a faltar años para que encuentren nuestros cadáveres. ¡Venga ese culo!

-¿¡Tú estás sordo o que mierda?!-El castaño volvió a intentar contraatacar con los pies, pero Inglaterra se le subió a la espalda como una garrapata aprovechando que estaban delgaditos y que entraban en el tubo.- ¡Joder, Inglaterra, quítate que así no hay quien se mueva!

-A lo mejor no quiero que te muevas.-le dijo, enganchándole del pelo y tirándole de la cabeza hacia atrás para que le mirara.-A lo mejor quiero moverme yo, ¿no se te ha ocurrido?

-Joder, ¿ya empezamos?- bufó España, dando un manotazo contra la plancha de metal-Te recuerdo, señoritingo con problemas de ninfomanía, que una foto vergonzosa nuestra será publicada mañana a primera hora en los periódicos de toda la jodida escuela. ¿Te suena o es que el pene te tapa los oídos?

-Ya sabía yo que la tenía grande, pero para que me llegue hasta los oídos… Aunque tú tampoco estás mal, reconozcámostelo.-le siseó, hurgando con la mano bajo la camisa del mediterráneo.

-Mierda, Inglaterra, no me jodas ahora…-protestó, intentando moverse bajo el salidorro con el que llevaba teniendo sexo desde el siglo V, aproximadamente. Engáñate, España, si así eres feliz, porque Inglaterra no va a parar si no hay aviso de seísmo de grado ocho, y aún así con reticencia.

Efectivamente, cuando Inglaterra ya estaba a punto de encargarse de lo que acontecía en esos instantes (que casi les pillaran le había encendido el asunto, por lo visto), descubrió para su fatalidad que no podía bajarle los pantalones al íbero. Desquitose el inglés con tal berrido que el ronroneo de fondo correspondiente a las risitas de Francia y Prusia dejó de oírse.

-¿Estás gilipollas?-bufó España, apretando la cara contra la chapa.-Ya nos han pillado, joder, ¡si nos faltaba nada para llegar!

Inglaterra refunfuñó algo, paralizándose y tapándole la boca al español antes de que las voces de Francia y Prusia se acercaran todavía más. Más a parte de estar justo debajo de ellos, quiero decir; no se les fueran a meter también dentro del conducto que la armamos (Hombre…armarla, armarla… Eso lo haría Inglaterra, que es más bien un ninfómano celoso.).

-Muévete.-le susurró a España, separándose con todo el dolor de su alma y guardándose el asunto de nuevo en el pantalón.-Ya te daré de lo tuyo luego.

-De lo tuyo te va a dar tu puta madre, cabrón.-le replicó España más bien jodido. El pobre muchacho ni fricción había tenido antes de que se les cortara el chollo.-Me voy a ir luego a casa de Francia y me lo voy a follar hasta que me grite que pare. ¡Y le voy a decir a Prusia que mire y que lo grabe para luego mandarle el video a tu reina! Hombre ya, con la tontería de los huevos… Habrase visto que…

-Sí, sí… ¡Venga, coño, que nos pillan!-apresuró Inglaterra, empujando y casi reptando sobre el español para que se moviera.

Así, a trancas y barrancas, el conducto decidió que era buen momento para joderse y dejarlos caer: España gritó con toda su alma y se fusionó a Inglaterra por donde mejor le agarró y el británico dejó salir tal alarido que Francia y Prusia, justo bajo ellos, casi se infartan del susto.

Francia, primer ente en reponerse de tal ataque, tensó todo el cuerpo y luego se dedicó a manosear por todos lados al pobre inglesito que madre nía donde fue a caer. España, que tuvo más suerte y sólo se quedó aplastando a la desgracia que era Prusia, inmediatamente le suelta una hostia a Francia y luego, pescando al rubio cejón de las solapas de su abrigo de enterrador, se lanzó a correr lo que no ha corrido en su vida en dirección al despacho de Alemania.

-¡Prusia, que se nos escapan! ¡Ay, dios mío!-berreó Francia, moviendo nerviosamente las manos en puños, a punto de sacar el pañuelo para morderlo.- ¡Hungría me mata!

-¡Pues corre, pedazo de cabrón! –Prusia se levantó a todo correr, pillando al francés tal cual España había cogido a su noviete y recibiendo, sorprendentemente, un manotazo.- ¿Pero que crees que…?

-¡A mí no me arrugues la ropa, que te veo! ¡Pero no ves que esta camisa es de Armani! ¡DE ARMANI! ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

-Pero…

-¡Pueblerino ignorante! Mira que desempolvo la guillotina, ¿eh?-le regañó, pasándose por el forro de sus… de sus pantalones de seda, digámoslo así, el color rojo rabioso en que se estaba tornando la cara de Prusia.

Y Prusia, hasta los mismísimos cojones de la mojigatería de Francia, le sopló una hostia que para qué, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando de la oreja al melenudo francés hasta el despacho de su hermanito querido.

¿Ese hermanito de dos metros y medio que ahora mismito se lo estaba montando con Italia bajo la mesa de su despacho y que estaba a un segundo de ser descubierto por la pareja de hispano-angloparlantes? Exacto, ese, ese mismo.

Vaya con el panorama con el que España quedó impresionado, vamos.

Es decir, no todos los días uno arrastra a un inglés medio inconsciente sin tomar en cuenta que podría violarlo en ese mismo momento y se encuentra en el despacho del que es su no-en-teoría-pero-sí-en-práctica-jefe a su yerno en pelotas siendo felizmente ultrajado por el susodicho no-jefe.

-Coño.

.O.O.O.

_Well, guys, I'd just finished this chap, isn't it awesome?_

Bien, fuera estupideces de inglés y tal. Este capítulo ha sido especialmente a la persona que más amo en el mundo, yo.

Nah, es broma, va para el pie derecho de mai lof Jelen, que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente con mis exámenes, y un besazo enorme al izquierdo, que se lo ha ganado.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a esas cuatro geniales personas que se molestaron en dejarme un awesome comentario con sus awesomes opiniones en mi awesomemente no reconocido awesome fic. (A mi amore no la cuento porque ya le he mostrado mi amor a sus dos pies).

También le digo a Jelen que amo su bici de la Barbiu y que a ver cuando me regala una que, aunque he perdido nuestra apuesta, estoy aquí cumpliéndola como toda una islandesa que se precie.

Dedicado a **anne di vongola****, ****LittleMonsterStick****, ****hethetli****, ****Lady Locura** y, especialmente, a **Marta1234j.**

Y ahora os digo, ¿merezco un review?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Os aseguro que lo merezco, vamos…. ¿Uno pequeñito? :3


End file.
